Book 2: Recollection
by Ochibi-san-sama-chan
Summary: Seth's story continues as the war with Morgarath is approaching. She begins to find clues of her past, but in the end, will she be able to accept who she really is? INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: To any of you who are new to this story, this is the continuation of my other story _Starting Over_. I suggest to read that first before you read this story. And to all who are coming back to read more of Seth's adventures, welcome back! R&R!**

Disclaimer: I _want_ to be John Flanagan.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Seth let loose the last of her ten arrows and turned in surprise as she heard clapping from behind her. Her startled expression broke into a smile as she saw Will and Halt standing near the cottage. Halt gave her a weary smile while Will's was rather strained. She silently noted to herself to ask him what was bothering him later but headed over to them after she collected her arrows.

The three Rangers walked around to the front of the cottage and headed inside. Once they were seated and comfortable, Seth asked: _Did you find anything?_

Halt nodded, "We did, in fact." He handed her a folded parchment.

She unfolded it and scanned the paper, her eyes widening every second they stayed on the page. She looked up at Halt and Will.

Halt nodded, "Morgarath's battle plans."

She whistled low in amazement then signed.

_That's quite a find._

Halt nodded, "My thoughts exactly. I'll be taking them to Arald right now, so sit tight and get dinner ready."

Seth and Will nodded and quickly made toward the small kitchen

* * *

Seth awoke in her room to the sound of voices coming from the sitting room. She got up quietly and slowly, taking heed to her throbbing head. Taking the bed sheet she was using, she threw it over herself like a cloak and walked toward the door, opening it just a crack to see who was visiting so late at night. She quickly recognized Halt and Will by the kitchen. Then she saw another figure just a few feet away from them.

It was Gilan.

Seth quickly fixed her night shirt and hair to make sure she looked neat and presentable then quietly opened the door.

The three men in the room looked over at her door to see a cloaked figure walking toward them. Gilan looked worriedly at Seth and walked over to her, "Seth? What's wrong?"

The girl shyly shook her head to try to stop him from fussing over her.

Will and Halt looked at each other and shared a small smile at Seth's behavior. Seth's affinity for the handsome Ranger was no secret in this household. Halt wouldn't have minded if something started between the two and frankly he'd look upon it gladly.

Taking pity on his hassled apprentice, Halt called to Gilan, "Calm yourself, Gilan. Seth is just ill."

Gilan looked at his old mentor, eyebrow raised, "_Just _ill? Since when has being sick been such a small matter?"

Halt raised his own eyebrow at Gilan, "It's never been, but Seth has been recovering. You should have seen her two days ago, couldn't keep anything down and her face was deathly pale. She looked terrible, to say the least. She's much better now, aren't you, Seth?"

The girl nodded vigorously then quickly stopped as her head throbbed more painfully. Will laughed, "Halt's right Gilan, she's getting better."

Gilan sighed then looked at Seth, "You're sure?"

She nodded, her face heating up at Gilan's obvious concern for her. She noticed with small irritation, Will's smirk that was directed at her.

As Gilan and Halt went to sit at the kitchen table Seth quickly signed to Will.

_You and Alyss, K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

Will paled. How had Seth known about that? She hadn't gone to town with him when they were both invited by Horace about a month or so ago, to celebrate their defeat of the Kalkara, huge bear-ape mix monsters that had been employed in the service of the tyrant, Morgarath.

Seth had, in fact, heard about the event from Alyss herself. Seth had gone to the Courier's quarters to give Lady Pauline a message from Halt and found herself in Alyss' presence as she waited for Lady Pauline to write a reply to her mentor.

Halt turned to Seth, "You should go back to bed and rest, Seth. I don't you to end up worse in the morning for skipping out on sleep."

Seth frowned. _Come on, Halt. I just want to listen. Please?_

Halt stared at her shrewdly and shrugged then motioned for her and Will to sit at the table. He turned to Gilan, "Very well, Gilan, before my apprentices explode with curiosity, what is the reason for this unexpected visit?"

"Well, it has to do with those battle plans you discovered last week. Now that we know what Morgarath has in mind, the King wants the army ready on the Plains of Uthal before the dark of the next moon. That's when Morgarath plans to break out through Three Step Pass."

"So he plans to beat Morgarath to the punch," Halt said, nodding his head. "Good thinking. That way we control the battlefield."

Will nodded in his turn and said in an equally grave voice, "And we'll keep Morgarath's army bottled up in the Pass."

Seth and Gilan hid their smiles at Will's attempt to copy Halt's mannerisms.

"One the contrary," Gilan said, "once the army's in place, the King plans to withdraw the garrison, then fall back to prepared positions and let Morgarath out onto the Plains."

Will asked why he would do such a thing. Seth nodded in agreement with Will, to let Morgarath out after all this time? It was rather ludicrous in Seth's opinion.

"That's just the point. _After all these years_. We've spent sixteen years looking over our shoulders at Morgarath, wondering what he's up to. In that time, we've had many of our forces tied up patrolling the base of the cliffs and keeping watch over Three Step. And he's been free to strike at us any time he likes. The Kalkara were the latest example, as you know only too well."

Gilan nodded, "And there's another reason. After sixteen years of relative peace, people are growing complacent. Not the Rangers, of course, but the village people who provide men-at-arms for our army, and even some of the barons and Battlemasters in remote fiefs to the north."

Seth nodded in agreement with Gilan. Around 4 days ago she went to a nearby village to recruit some of the younger men. But the two apprentice Rangers had been met with an angry public and more than a few hostile mothers.

Gilan continued, "We're as strong as we'll ever be and any delay will only weaken us. This is the best opportunity we'll have to get rid of Morgarath once and for all."

"All of which still begs my original question," Halt said. "What brings you here in the middle of the night?"

"Orders from Crowley," Gilan said, handing Halt a written dispatch. Halt quickly read it then rolled it closed.

"So you're taking dispatches to King Swyddned of the Celts," he said. "I assume you're invoking the mutual defense treaty?"

Gilan nodded, sipping his coffee appreciatively, "The King feels we're going to need all the troops we can muster."

Halt nodded, "But…?" He spread his hands in a questioning gesture.

"Well, it's an official embassy to _Celtica_."

"Of course," said Halt. "The old Celtic tradition."

"Superstition, more like it," Gilan answered, "It's a ridiculous waste of time as far as I'm concerned."

"Of course it is. But the Celts insist on it, so what can you do?"

Will and Seth looked back and forth from Halt to Gilan, and then looked at each other, hoping to find some understanding in what they were saying in each others' eyes. The two apprentices turned their attention back to their older companions.

"It's all very well in normal times, but with all these preparations for war, we're stretched thin in every area. We simply don't have the people to spare. So Crowley thought..."

"I think I'm ahead of you," said Halt, and finally, Will could bear it no longer.

"Well, I'm way behind you!" he burst out. "What on earth are you two talking about? You are speaking Araluen, aren't you, and not some strange foreign tongue that just sounds like it, but makes no sense at all?"

Seth sighed while Halt raised his eyebrows at the outburst. Will subsided while muttering, "Sorry, Halt."

"I should think so. It's more than obvious that Gilan is asking if I'll release you two to accompany him to Celtica."

Seth disagreed with Halt on that part. She, in fact, did not think it was more than obvious that Gilan was asking such a thing but kept that thought to herself as she looked to Will. They were both thinking that same thing, "Us? Why us? What can we do in Celtica?"

"Well, you, Will, for one, can ask interminable questions, interrupt your betters and forget to do your chores. The better question is, can you two be spared from duty here? And the answer is 'Definitely.'"

Gilan took pity on Will as he saw the pleading look in his eyes, "I need you two to make up the numbers. You see, it's a superstition among the Celts. It goes back to the old days of the Celtic Council, when the Celts, the Scotti and the Hibernians were one alliance."

"The point is," Halt interrupted, "of course Gilan can take the message to them. But if he's a sole messenger, they'll keep him waiting and fob him off for days, or even weeks, while they dither over protocol. An old Celtic saying covers it: _One man may be deceit. Two can be conspiracy. Three is the number I trust._"

"So you're sending us because you can do without us?" Will asked.

"Well, you can't just send anyone out on these embassies. The three members have to have some sort of official status or position in the world."

"You two," Gilan added, "are members of the Ranger Corps. That will carry a certain amount of weight with the Celts."

_But we're only apprentices_, signed Seth.

They shook their heads. "You wear the oak leaf," Halt told them firmly, "Bronze or silver, it doesn't matter. You're one of us."

Will and Seth brightened considerably, "Well," he said, "when you put it like that, we'd be delighted to join you, Gilan."

Seth nodded her head in agreement.

"Just a moment," Halt said. "Will can go, although totally unnecessary, but Seth will have to stay here."

Will and Seth both sat at attention in their seats. She began to sign rapidly to Halt in clear protest: _What do you mean I can't go?_

"Seth, you're ill," he held up his hand to stop her from arguing, "it's true whether you like it or not. Think about it, Seth. Imagine you go with them while you're still recovering and you get worse? You'd slow them down and you know how important this mission is."

Seth bit her lower lip in frustration, but knew that Halt was right. This mission _was_too important for her to take a risk like that. She nodded glumly after a moment, in resignation.

"Don't worry, once you get better, I'll send you on several message trips to make up for this one." She brightened visibly at the thought and nodded.

Halt's lip twitched upward, "Now get to bed while Gil and I arrange a third member. I imagine you want to be awake to see them off in the morning." She grinned and stalked off back to the small room she had to herself for the time she was sick.

* * *

Seth awoke early that morning, before sunup with a slight headache, to see Will, Gilan and Horace, who had been chosen as the third member of the party, off on their journey. The three boys stood in line on the narrow verandah of the cottage looking down at Seth, who had donned her bed sheet cloak again.

She was rapidly signing to Horace while Will translated to him.

"Be well and don't start any fights with Will, okay?" Will said with a grin.

Horace laughed and nodded, "Don't worry about that Seth. After what Will and I have been through, there's no way we'd fight again."

She smiled and hugged the muscular Battleschool apprentice then embraced Will. After she let go she turned toward Gilan and began to sign to him.

_Keep an eye on the two of them okay?_

Gilan smiled and gave her a mock salute, "Not to worry, ma'am."

She silently laughed: _And take care of yourself too, Gil._

He hugged her gently, "I'll be fine. And I'll make sure to bring the two of them in one piece…hopefully."

She punched him lightly as he let go.

The three quickly climbed onto their horses and rode off.

Seth and Halt continued to watch long after they had disappeared.

* * *

**AN: So! How'd I do for my first chapter? I've been sick, which is why this chapter is out later than I thought it'd be, so I made Seth sick too! Hah! Nah, I'm just joking, her being sick was planned, so it's a coincidence that I happened to get sick while writing this chapter :D**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts or ideas and speculations of Seth's parentage too.  
**

**Much love~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a really short chapter, and I'm so sorry for that. But I haven't updated in a while, so I might as well just put this up.  
**

**Also, I'm introducing a new character :) Hopefully you'll like him. And Ranger Camen is making another appearance in this chapter :D  
**

****Disclaimer: John Flanagan, I am not.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Seth saw the cottage at the top of the small hill. Thane headed in that direction with a gentle tap from his master's foot.

As Seth rode closer to the cottage, she could make out two horses in the pen. One of them, she could see, was bigger than the other, but both were relatively small compared to the battle horses ridden by the kingdom's knights.

Thane nickered to the two mares and after a moment of silence, they tossed their heads in acknowledgement.

Seth climbed down from the saddle, not bothering to tether Thane, knowing that he wouldn't go anywhere, and walked up to the small porch and knocked.

She waited a few seconds and soon the door opened. Standing there was a handsome young man of eighteen, a head taller than Seth with dark brown hair and shocking blue eyes.

This young man's name was Alexander. Seth knew him from her first gathering when she had been assessed by Merron and Camen. Alexander was Camen's apprentice. He had been a third-year apprentice then. At the moment he was nearing his fifth and last year of apprenticeship.

He had been really nice to her and welcomed her openly in the Ranger Corps and spent their days during the Gathering together. Alexander was always glad to give her tips and help her with her double knife training.

It had been a while since Seth had last seen him and smiled warmly at his shocked expression.

Alexander, in return, was confused. Happy, but confused as to why Seth was suddenly in Aspienne fief which was days away from Redmont. He saw her smile at him and felt his heart beat faster.

He had become enthralled with Seth's beauty and became even more bewitched by her personality. Even though she couldn't speak, whenever she signed, he felt as if she was speaking in volumes; her eyes holding a fiery passion for whatever it was that she discussed. He admired Seth in many ways: she had been the first female to be accepted into the ranks of the Ranger Corps; was mute, but she found a way to communicate with others which ended up benefiting the Rangers. He had also learned of her hardships of getting into the Ranger Corps and knew that she had a lot to live up to.

"Alex? Who's at the door," said a voice from within the cottage.

Alexander quickly turned to his mentor and friend, "It's…it's Seth…Seth's here."

Camen appeared behind Alexander and rapped the boy on the head, "Well don't just leave her standing there! Invite her in!"

The young apprentice rubbed his head and shyly turned toward Seth, "S-sorry Seth. Come on in."

She silently laughed and walked inside the cottage. Once she was inside she noticed that it was very similar to Halt's cottage. Some of the only differences that she could see, was the placement of the furniture.

"I didn't think Halt would be sending you along," Camen said as Seth turned toward him. "And I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

She smiled and signed: _A change of plans._

The older Ranger nodded, "I had the impression that you were to go with Gilan as messengers to King Swyddned."

A sharp throb ran through Seth's head. She clutched it suddenly as Camen and Alexander looked at her in worry.

"Seth, are you okay?" Alexander asked.

She smiled shyly and nodded. _It's okay. Just a headache._

Camen looked like he didn't believe her but dropped the subject, "Do you have the dispatch?"

She nodded, grateful to him that he wasn't questioning her, and handed over the scroll.

After reading it through, Camen closed it and walked toward what Seth believed was his room and called out to her, "Wait there while I write back to Halt. Alex, serve her some coffee."

Camen then shut the door and the two young apprentices were left alone. Alexander quickly set off to make her some coffee, "Go ahead and sit if you want, Seth."

She nodded and sat at the kitchen table. After a while, Alexander came over with two mugs of coffee and handed one to Seth. She nodded her head in thanks and drank deeply, smacking her lips at the rich taste.

Alexander grinned at the action, "It's good, isn't it?"

She nodded her head rapidly and set the mug on the table.

_How have you been lately, Alex?_

Alexander could feel heat rise to his cheeks and quickly looked down so that Seth wouldn't see, "I've been well. There's nothing much left to learn, so I've been practicing…a lot of practice."

She smiled warmly. Alexander looked up once his heart settled, "What about you Seth? You're about to start your third year of training. Halt must be working you pretty hard."

_So-so. I was sick recently, so I haven't had any training._

"Is that why you couldn't go with Gilan?"

She nodded.

"But you wanted to go, didn't you?"

_Of course!_

He laughed, "I thought so."

Seth took another sip of her coffee then signed. After another moment in silence, Alexander asked hesitantly, "How's your memory coming along? Have you remembered anything?"

Seth shook her head sadly.

_No, but there have been some situations where things seem familiar to me._

"Like what?"

_I...I haven't spoken about this to anyone, not even Halt._

Alexander nodded, "Then you don't need to tell me, if you don't want to."

Seth shook her head._ No, it's something that I shouldn't keep to myself and you might be able to help me make sense of some of the things I've seen and heard._

Alexander felt a wave of smugness wash over him, thrilled to learn that he would be the first person Seth would reveal something important to.

_I'm sure you've heard about our run-in with the boars?_

The male apprentice nodded, remembering being told what Seth had done to save Will's life.

_The first boar, _continued Seth, _was killed by a knight. The boar had run straight into the spearhead. Its blood was dripping onto the ground, and for some reason, it was familiar sight._

Alexander rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe you had an accident before you lost your memory. Most likely that you cut yourself."

Seth nodded, the explanation was certainly plausible, but it didn't ring any bells. In any case, she continued.

_And I've been getting headaches._

This perked the other apprentices' interest, "So when you said you had a headache…"

She nodded.

"What triggered it?"

_I'm guessing that certain names trigger my headaches._

"Names?"

_In this case, I believe it was the name Swyddned._

Alexander's brows furrowed. "Just one isn't enough to go on, are there any others?"

She was about to sign when the door to Camen's room opened. He looked at the two apprentices and nodded, "Having a nice chat?"

Seth smiled while Alexander nodded.

He walked over to Seth and handed her a letter, "My response to Halt. From what I read on a side note, you have other deliveries to make?"

She took the letter and nodded.

Camen looked over to Alexander, "Alex, accompany Seth, half of the way, please."

Alexander stood at attention, trying not to jump in excitement at the prospect of spending more time with his object of affection, "Sure thing, Camen."

The older Ranger eyed him knowingly then turned back to Seth, "I'm also sending him with you to make sure the letter gets to the other messenger. Not that I don't trust you Seth, but just as a precaution, should the letter go astray."

Her smile widened and nodded. In these times, there were always those who used the excuse of war to cause harm to others, and messing with the mail would have been at the top of the list of "causing harm."

Alexander moved toward his room to get ready while Camen accompanied Seth outside.

* * *

**AN: Once again, I'm sorry that it's so short, and I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner :(**

**I hope all of you had an awesome Thanksgiving week and hopefully all of you were grateful for the things in your life, whether they be good or bad. I just want to say that I'm immensely grateful to all of you that take their time to read this fanfic and especially those of you who review. All of you make my day with your reviews :D  
**

**I also want to say welcome to _Memmola! _I'm very glad to have you with me and I'm so happy to see that you enjoyed the last book. I hope you'll stick with me in the long run!  
**

**Review please, lovely people~ Constructive criticism is most welcome! Ideas for future chapters? Put'em in the review, I'm open to ideas and speculations!  
**

**May all of you have a fantastic day! Much love~  
**


End file.
